1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling overlay recordings in which plural images are overlaid in recording.
2. Related Background Art
There has already been proposed a two-side printing apparatus capable of temporarily storing the input print data and selectively printing said data on one face or both faces of a transported sheet-shaped recording medium.
Also, there has been proposed a two-side printing apparatus provided with a form overlay function for overlaying input print data P1 with a fixed format F1, for example, of an account book, a slip or the like, as shown in FIG. 10. In the conventional one-side printing apparatus, the overlay format can be registered between the data of pages, namely immediately after the feeding of form sheet or after the resetting operation. However, in the two-side printing apparatus, the printing operation is possible only when the data are prepared for the first and second faces due to the restriction on the structure of the apparatus. Thus, when the overlay format registered for the first face, is registered for the second face, the already-registered overlay format is erased and replaced by a new format, and the intended result cannot be obtained.